Destroya
by Gasoline Diamond
Summary: Laura is just a Battery City citizen, where everything is perfect. But what happens when her world is turned upside down? Laura gets lost in the desert with nowhere to go, until a group of killjoys "take her in". What will happen inside this drug-induced mind? What choices will she have to make for survival? Freedom? And does she even know the meaning of the word?
1. Desert Song

I looked up, terrified. There were combat boots to meet my eyes. I followed the figure up, until I got to the head. He had bright red hair, a yellow mask covering half of his face, and a matching yellow ray gun clutched in his hand, resting near his nose. I jumped up from the kneeling position I was in, kicking sand on my way up. I stumbled, trying to get my feet completely under me, but failed, falling on my back. I glanced up at him, fear beginning to pulse through me, and started hurriedly scooting backwards. He took slow steps forward. I shook my head desperately.

"No." I whispered, my voice cracking from lack of use and water. He gave me a small smirk. _Yep, it's a killjoy._ I thought.

"Yes," he whispered back. I edged further away, but he kept stalking forward. He looked me up and down, his eyes sweeping over my sand-washed white clothes, and down to my worn, and now tan, flats. He pointed his ray gun right between my eyes. I whimpered, finally managing my feet under me. I turned around, attempting to run, but was met with three other brightly colored rebels. I whimpered again, putting my hands out in front of me, as if that would protect me. I put my left leg in back of me, slowly stepping backwards, never taking my eyes off of them. I felt a wall of flesh press into my back. I swiveled around, to be faced with the first one again. I turned completely around, looking at them. They were ganging up on me, crowding me in the middle of a tight circle.

"Looks like we got ourselves a Ritalin Rat." One of them smiled. He had short blonde hair with brown roots, a red ray gun clutched anxiously in his right hand, and a red jacket with the head of a cobra on the breast. He had a yellow helmet under his right arm. I gulped, searching for a way out of the circle. One of them, with a Frankenstein mask clinging to the side of his face and a cigarette clad between his fingers, laughed.

"Yeah, or a Drac in disguise." His face turned deadly serious. "We can't risk it." My eyes slightly widened. I looked at the other one, who was deathly quiet. The kind of silent killer, and he had a scarily calm face. He had a large brunette Afro, which hung around his face, and sat lightly on his shoulders. He to, had an astronaut-like helmet, held awkwardly by both of his hands. I looked at their faces, trying to figure out where I've seen them before. They look _so_ familiar! The red head caught me looking at each of them.

"What did I tell you about the masks?" He barked angrily.

"Yes Poison." The three men said in unison, plainly annoyed. Something in my mind clicked.

"P-party P-poison?" I drew in a shaky breath. I was completely and utterly doomed. The three scrambled to put on their helmets, and mask. I turned to the blonde one with a yellow helmet. "Kobra Kid?" The one with the long black hair, and Frankenstein mask. "F-Fun Ghoul?" My voice was shaking, just like every other part of my body, when I turned to the one with the Afro and space helmet. "And Jet Star?" I turned back to the Killjoy leader, the deadliest man you could ever face.

"Great!" He threw his arms up, in aggravation. "She knows who we are!"

"She can't live, then." I gasped, looking at Fun Ghoul, who had his gun raised at me.

"P-please d-d-don't kill me!" I stuttered. But I knew it was no use. They were cold-blooded killers.

"Why wouldn't we?" Kobra Kid sneered, also aiming his ray gun. He looked trigger-happy, putting me more on nerve than I already was.

"I-I… I don't…" I looked around nervously. I really couldn't think of a way to save my life. This is why I'm screwed.

"What's the matter?" Party Poison taunted, taking another step towards me. The others followed in sync, closing a tighter circle, making it so I had absolutely _no_ escape route. I took a deep breath. _I'm going to die._ I was afraid.

"I'm afraid." I really was going to die. "I don't want to die." A tear rolled down my cheek. Jet Star turned his head, as not to be facing me. My next words were whispers. "Please don't kill me." Another tear, strolling down my face and falling into the sand.

"I'm sorry, Hun, but we have to." Fun Ghoul almost sounded sympathetic. What a lie. Party Poison looked in the direction of Jet Star.

"She knows about us, she has to go, Star." I finally heard him speak for the first time.

"She didn't do anything wrong. Can't we hold her prisoner or something?"

"We're not going to keep her locked up, like that damn company." He suddenly grew angry. I flinched. I didn't want an angry killjoy, who wants me dead.

"I'm-I'm right here, you know." I mustered up enough courage to speak. Fun Ghoul looked like he was considering it for a minute, then shrugged, lifting his mask and taking a drag from his cigarette.

"She looks pretty harmless to me, actually." I looked up at him, gratefully.

"She won't be harmless, when she's dragging exterminators and Dracs along to the desert." Party Poison's voice was cold, sending unpleasant shivers up my spine.

"Whatever, it works for me." Kobra Kid looked like he could kill all of Battery City. _I hate this._ I thought bitterly. _If they're going to kill me, why don't they just do it now?_ I looked nervously around, at them. Jet Star started to walk away, not looking at anyone.

"Jet Star, get back here!" Party Poison shouted. He jogged after him. The circle, trapping me was breaking apart, with two large holes in it. I chose the chance to run. I made it just past Fun Ghoul, dodging ray gun blasts. One shot zipped past my head, sending me into a panic mode. I've never been shot at before. I heard them shout behind me, so close.

"She got a-fucking-way!" I heard Party Poison shout behind me. "I can't believe you let her get away!" He was probably screaming at Fun Ghoul and Kobra Kid. I felt something burn my right leg. I fell into the sand, clutching the wound. I felt the skin sizzling, and the heat coming from it. Tears ran down my cheeks, burning my eyes. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to block out the burning sensation coming from my charred skin. I felt arms around me.

"I-don't-want to-die!" I choked out. "Why couldn't you-have-left me-be?" Have you ever been shot by a ray gun before? If so, you understand.

"Come on, Ghoul, help me get her to the Trans Am!" I felt hands clinging to both my ankles, and another set of hands on my wrists. I let out a sharp scream, as something tore in my leg, oh-so close to my wound. I immediately found myself falling, until I landed on my back, and yes my legs. The scream continued for a good two minutes or so, when I finally stopped screaming I drew in a sharp breath. I felt someone's arms underneath my knees, and the lower back. I held my breath and bit my lip, holding the wails forming in my throat. We walked, I don't know how long, and I don't know where we were going, but we, eventually, stopped. I was held for a little while longer, as I heard what sounded like a car door.

"Please." I whispered hoarsely. I felt my blood gushing from my wound, feeling nauseas thinking about it, not having noticed it before. I was being lifted higher, and lowered, on a leather seat. The door slammed behind my head. I tried to lift my hand to the door, to open it, but I felt so weak. I felt something brush against my leg. I (with difficulty) slowly blinked open my eyes, looking up to see Kobra Kid, aiming his red ray gun right between my eyes. I stifled a sob, squeezing my eyes shut again. I opened them a few seconds later, trying to focus on something other than the gun trained on my head. Looking at Jet Star, I noticed him staring intently out the window, seemingly upset. For the rest of the drive I tried to keep my eyes open, to look and see how to go back, if I escaped, - Not that it would matter. Considering everything is a vast desert. _This is why Battery City is better._ – But I couldn't keep them from drooping. I was afraid to take my eyes off of at least one of them. I was afraid that when I drifted off, they would shoot me. _Would they kill me in my sle-? _I stopped myself in mid-thought. _Where have I heard that before?_ And then I remembered, just like that. _Music._ I can't believe I had forgotten what it was! I used to listen to it, when my mom was twenty-four (when I was ten). I was born when she was fifteen – She had a screwed up life! Okay? – And when I was eleven, the bombs hit. My mother died, and then Better Living Industries came along. My savior. My favorite band when I was ten and eleven was My Chemical Romance. _How could I have forgotten?_ The music was what kept me going for before Better Living Industries came. Then I realized. _I can remember. I shouldn't be able to remember! _And then the song came to me, popping in my head, distracting me from the fact that the drug _might_ be wearing off. I knew the lyrics, the tune, the song. My attempt to stay awake was abruptly killed, by my distracted-ness, as I slowly fell into a wasteland of darkness, and dreams.

_There were people, everywhere, stepping over other people. Everyone was screaming at the top of their' lungs, while the front man of My Chemical Romance (Gerard Way) sang his heart out. I screamed along with the lyrics._

_Do you remember that day when we met  
you told me this gets harder  
well it did  
been holding on forever,  
promise me that when I'm gone you'll kill my enemies,  
the damage you've inflicted, temporary wounds  
I'm coming back from the dead and I'll take you home with me  
I'm taking back the life you stole_

We never got that far,  
this helps me to think all through the night  
bright lights that won't kill me now, or tell me how  
just you and I, your starless eyes remain.

_I sang. Then the music abruptly stopped, things were shattering, and people were running. I looked to see what happened, where there was supposed to be a wall, was a pile of rubble. I stifled a terrified scream, as another bomb hit, and another. One was so close to me it knocked me back several feet. I felt a hand gently pull me up. Looking above me, I saw a Scarecrow Unit. I smiled, allowing it to pull me to my feet. It seemed all bombs had stopped. We were saved! But the happiness was short lived, as one last bomb hit. A large white bomb, in which thousands, upon millions of Better Living Industry pills came bursting out of. I felt them swallow me, drown me, and slowly kill me. And finally, the music was gone._

I sit upright, sweating and shaking in my clothes. I looked around me, gaining sight of my surroundings. I attempted to lift a foot up, but drew a sharp breath, as a shooting pain tore through it. _What happened?_ I thought, confused. The room I was in wasn't my normal white room. It had color! The color drained from my face, as the memory came back. _The__ killjoys._ I gulped, judging whether I could walk or not. I finally decided to risk it, and gently lowered myself to the ground. It was a hardwood floor, in which was hot and covered in a thick layer of dust. I held in a loud gasp, as I slid across the floor, to what I assumed to be a door. I reached for the doorknob, for freedom, but was stopped by the pounding of footsteps only feet away.

"No!" I exclaimed, under my breath. They were coming straight for the room I was in, ever so close now. I limped, as fast as I could, back to the small cot I woke up in. I all but dove, into the small mattress, and closed my eyes. The door swung open, hitting the wall behind it with a _thud_. I heard footsteps come towards me, stopping right next to the bed. I held my breath and bit my tongue, trying to get myself to keep my eyes closed. It was _highly_ difficult, I'll tell you that. I felt someone's hand touching my neck, and then my wrist. _Someone's touching me! Oh god! _I couldn't help it, my eyes shot open. Party Poison stood above me.

"Guys!" He called. "She's awake!" The rest of them ran in, all, stepping towards the bed.

"Leave me alone!" I cried. _They're going to kill me!_ I was terrified.

"What're we gonna do with her?" Kobra Kid cocked his head to the side.

"We're going to have to kill her." Sighed Party Poison. I shook my head, frantically.

"No!" I thought fast. "I'll do whatever you want, or you can keep me prisoner, just _please_ don't hurt me!" Tears brimmed my eyes, but I held them back. They all looked at me sadly.

"Well?" Fun Ghoul beamed excitedly. "Can we keep her?" Party Poison turned to him, angrily.

"She's not a fucking pet, Ghoul! She's a human being!" He growled. I flinched at the curse word.

"Then why are we killing her?" Jet Star countered. _They're trying to save my life?_ It was strange, but I sure wasn't going to argue!

"Fine." Party Poison sighed. "But don't come crying to me, when your new friend goes and gets us all killed!" Party Poison stomped angrily out of the room. Jet Star wearily stepped toward me, causing me to cringe away.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He cooed softly, taking a couple more steps forward. I shook my head. He finally walked right in front of me. I whimpered, trying to move away. He lightly clutched my shoulder. "I have to check your leg." He stated. I was reluctant, but made no effort to push him away. He bent down next to my leg, lifting the charred ripped, and once white material, exposing my leg, in which had a bandage over it.

"Jet Star?" I felt uncomfortable calling him from a fake name.

"Yeah?" He asked, slowly peeling back the bandage. He took a bottle of peroxide. "This might hurt. Okay?" I nodded. He tipped the bottle over my charred skin. I let out a sharp gasp, biting my tongue and squeezing my eyes shut.

"W-why did you guys…" I drew in air, as he poured a little more on the wound. I waited until I could talk without my voice breaking. "Why did you guys fight with _your leader_ for _me_?" I asked, hesitating, afraid to set one of them off.

"Well…" Fun Ghoul began. I turned to look at him. "We could just kill you if we _wanted _to." He looked down at his ray gun, before pointing it at me. _How many times am I going to have a gun, pointed at my face?_

"No!" I raised my hands up in defense, hissing when Jet Star poured more peroxide. Jet Star turned to Fun Ghoul.

"Don't play like that around her, your scaring her!" _Why is he so compassionate?_

"What I meant, when I said that, is why are you _protecting_ me, when I thought you hated me?" Fun Ghoul snickered.

"Well if you want us to hate you, and…" I closed my eyes drawing in a sharp breath. _Jet Star said it's a joke._ Why am I relying on a desert killer?

"Ghoul!" Jet Star snapped. Then Kobra Kid stepped closer to me. I had forgotten he was there, and he still had his gun fashioned in his hand. He stepped closer, and closer. I shrank back, holding my hands above my face, and positioning myself so that I was behind Jet Star.

"Shit!" He cursed. I saw his ray gun drop onto the floor next to his feet. "Look. Our main directive is _not_ to kill you!" Jet Star pushed me away from him, and towards Kobra Kid. I built up some semi-courage, again.

"But in the desert, you looked so…" I trailed off. _Would it make him angry? Defensive?_

"Scary? Deadly?" He finished for me. I nodded shyly. Jet Star grabbed my leg again, re-bandaging it, as I tried not t shake, being so close to killjoys. No, _the_ killjoys.

"I'm going to go see Party Poison." Fun Ghoul stated, walking out of the room.

"So, um…" I gulped, and took a deep breath. "What is going to happen?" I stopped, eyes wide. "Not that I'm implying…" I trailed off. "I mean…its just…Ugh!" I groaned in frustration, putting my head in my hands. "I should stop talking." Jet Star laughed lightly.

"No kid, your fine." He thought for a moment. "What's your name?" My eyes widened, as I lifted my head up. _Should I tell them? Can they use it against me? They just want to know my fucking name! Could something go wrong if I did?_ He must have seen my inner struggle. "You don't have to tell us." He shrugged.

"No! It's fine, I mean you did sort of save my life, right?" I struggled, hoping my next words were a good choice. "I can trust you, right?" He nodded. Boy did I want to believe that. "Laura. My name is Laura."


	2. My Chemical Romance

I looked around the room wearily. It was tense, and I didn't like being around tense people, never mind tense _killjoys_! I was on edge, as Party Poison had been intensely staring at me, as if threatening me with his eyes. I turned to look at him again, his eyes boring a hole in the side of my head. He pointed his eyes to his ray gun, and back to me. I went wide-eyed averting my gaze back down to the table. I yelped as I felt a hand on my shoulder, looking up embarrassed, to Jet Star.

"You okay?" I nodded, trying my best to fake it. "What's the matter?"

"It feels weird being away from my home, the city, my family…" I trailed off, looking back down. He lightly squeezed my shoulder.

"I'm sorry." I shook my head.

"It's not your fault, it was mine." _Did I just _assure_ a killjoy?_ "I shouldn't have been in the desert, and I shouldn't have run into you, it's my fault, I'm just paying for it." I felt him flinch. "What?"

"It's not your fault." Suddenly my eyes fell back on Party Poison. His lips were curved into a snarl, and he shook his head, gesturing towards Jet Star. I understood, so I put my head back down, avoiding a conversation. "Laura?"

"I'm fine, I just don't want to talk right now." I heard him walk back to his seat, not taking my gaze off the table. A few minutes passed, ticking by, in complete agonizing silence. Subconsciously, I had begun singing "It's Not A Fashion Statement, A Fucking Death Wish", under my breath, careful to avoid any swears. I felt everyone's gaze on me, I looked up, and Party Poison was a horrible pale.

"What?" I asked alarmed. Jet Star pointed a shaking finger at me.

"W-where did you hear that?" I frowned.

"My favorite band, before the bombs." I replied sadly, thinking of my mother. "It was my mother's too." A tear fell down, sliding across my cheek. They stared at me in shock, before shooting each other glances.

"Wh-who was the lead singer?" I thought for a minute, as it was right at the tip of my tongue. Then, the name came without warning.

"Gerard Way." Party Poison gasped, looking back at Kobra Kid, who nodded, as they filed into a back room, leaving me alone. I was going to stay put, but curiosity had gotten the best of me, so I crept up to the door, and listened.

"Star, we're screwed!" Came Party Poison's muffled voice came. "She has to go!" I cringed.

"She's a human being!"

"To drugged to be alive!"

"She remembers music, Poison! The drugs are slowly draining from her system!" Kobra Kid's awkward cough rang out.

"Star, she's a threat to my brother. She knows our band, she knows my brother. We can't!" I gasped. _They're My Chemical Romance?_ I thought.

"Shh!" Party Poison said from inside. Everything was eerily silent, until the door swung open, causing her to fall into the room. I got up, dizzy. "How long were you standing there?" Party Poison's voice didn't even sound human, but was an animalistic growl.

"I…Well, I mean… Um…" I trailed off, not knowing what to say, looking at all their' faces. Then I asked quietly. "Your My Chemical Romance?" They all nodded dumbly, except for Party Poison, who looked ready to kill. "S-so your G-g…" I thought for a second. _Should I?_ "So your Gerard Way?" He nodded stiffly. "And Kobra Kid, your Mikey Way?" I looked at him, as he cringed at the name. And then I realized. "You guys are brothers." I was in a state of shock. Turning to Jet Star, something snapped. "That's where I've seen your hair before!" He sighed, also nodding. Finally Party Poison grabbed a fistful of my hair, causing me to yelp, dragging me out of the room. I whimpered, looking at Jet Star. "Help." The three musicians, went to follow their' leader, but he stopped them, putting a hand out.

"Just stay." He sighed. I looked at Fun Ghoul, shaking my head.

"Help!" I repeated. Party Poison kept on dragging me. Then I made a decision, thinking he would drop me in shock or anger. "G-Gerard, let me go." My voice wasn't more than a small squeak, but he heard. He picked me up close to his face, as I felt my hair tearing.

"Call me that again, and I'll shoot everything but your heart and head, and I'll watch you bleed to death." I nodded, my eyes wide, and whimpering. He tossed me outside into the sand. I got to my feet, starting to run, in any direction but his, but he grabbed my arm, throwing me into the outside of the diner we were at. I collided with the wall, letting out a cough. I stumbled backward, wearily watching him, as he took off his jacket and threw it to the side. He advanced on me, fists raised. I didn't understand.

"What?" He rolled his eyes, and planted a sick smirk on his face.

"You're going to fight me." I stared afraid, mostly about the fact that I_ couldn't_ fight. I shook my head, desperately.

"I-I can't." His morbid smile only grew.

"Then I guess you're going to have to learn, _fast_." He came up to me, throwing a fist at my jaw. I ducked squealing, my hands above my head. He elbowed my in the crook of my neck, causing me to collapse on the ground, gasping for breath. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the other three, Jet Star with a worried expression, and the other two with pleased smirks. I felt nausea creep into my stomach. Regaining my feet, I ducked away from the enraged killjoy, making a break for the other three. He grabbed my leg, dragging me through the sand. I let out a cry, as he clutched my earlier gun wound. He landed on top of me, pinning me in the tan grainy substance.

"Get off me!" I shouted, adrenaline finally pumping through my slow-processing body. _Could that be from the drugs?_ _No._ I decided, because the drugs help. He kept straddling me, about to throw a punch at my face, but I caught it in mid air. "I said _bet the fuck off me_!" I screamed, throwing him off me, and hooked him right in the eye. I t took me a few minutes to register what happened, but after I did I broke down crying. "I'm sorry!" I sobbed. _Had I actually just swore?_ I thought frantically. _What's wrong with me?_ Jet Star came, practically picking me up, and bringing me back inside the diner, while Kobra Kid went to help his brother up, who had a normal smile on, despite his already bruising eye. Looking at it, I felt sick. I looked up at him. "I-I'm sorry!" I cried again.

"Kid, it's okay!" He put his hands up, as if to calm me down.

"But, I just hit you! Look at your eye!" I put my head in my hands. "What's happening to me?" Jet Star pulled me into a hug.

"Better Living Industries, that's what." I shook my head.

"No, they help!" I felt him shake his head above me.

"No, they destroy, Laura. I'm sorry. Those pills they gave you?" I nodded, through his jacket, where my head was buried. "They don't help, they just make you think they do." He paused for a moment, before continuing. "They're starting to wear off, making you an actual person again." I took in this new information. _It couldn't be true, could it?_ I thought desperately clinging to my beliefs, but there was always something in the back of my mind, telling me it was. _How could I live seven years, and not realize something's wrong?_

"How could I have _not_ noticed?" I sniffed. He sighed.

"The pills do that."


	3. Gunshot Wounds and Colored Pencils

It had been a week since the fight, and the drugs that were pumped into me every morning finally wore off. Ever since then I felt _free_. It was an amazing feeling that I welcomed very warmly. Eventually, after three days, the life I had in the city seemed far away, a dream. Though everyone was still weary about me, having just gotten off the horrid substance.

Walking up to Jet Star, I tapped him on the shoulder, as Kobra Kid and Fun Ghoul had gone on a raid.

"Yo, Toro!" I laughed playfully. He gave me _the_ eye, before replying.

"The names?" I rolled my eyes, at him.

"Sorry, but no one's around, and I _really_ love your real names!" I said in defense. He just sighed.

"What do you want?" My heart rate hit something, like a hundred and forty-two.

"Where's Party Poison?" He furrowed his brow, confused.

"You want to _willingly_ talk to _Poison_, _alone_?" He knew I was still afraid – Sorry, understatement – _**Everyone**_knew I was _**petrified**_of Party Poison still. Not that I showed it, but it would always come to the surface every once in a while, like when I'm alone with him, or if he's hovering over me, or if I accidentally say his real name (I'm still afraid of that threat from just before the fight).

"Yeah." My voice was a whisper, as if seeing him was illegal, (okay, well, maybe it _is_, but not to us). He pointed to the back room. I nodded, slowly creeping forward, as if a monster was going to pop out of the door, but eventually all procrastination has to come to an end, and I found myself outside the door. I hesitated. I mean, surely becoming an official Killjoy could wait until there were more people, or when he was unarmed, or when I don't know, never? _No!_ I told myself. _You're doing this!_ I pushed open the door, before I could turn and run. Party Poison looked up at me from whatever he was drawing, pulling an angry scowl.

"What do you want?" He sneered, obviously angry I had bothered him (he is _very_ sensitive about his colored pencils and paper).

"I'm sorry, I just, um…" I looked around the room, and just as I thought, alone. When I get nervous I slip up, and if I slip up, I can accidentally call him Gerard. I could feel myself start to sweat, and my hands start to shake. "I, um… I wanted… I mean…" He smiled down at me, standing to his full height. I took a deep breath. "You know what? I'll just go. It's not important anyway." He stood in front of the door, closing and locking it. I closed my eyes. _You know he's not going to hurt you._ I told myself, in an attempt to keep calm. I opened my eyes, to see he was only a foot away. I drew in a breath.

"No, that's okay, what is it?" He seemed fine, not upset, or angry. I could have sighed with relief, until he added. "I'm sure it won't make me to angry, but if so…" He patted the filled space of his holster. _He hates me! No way he'd want me to be a killjoy with them!_ I shook my head.

"No, no. It's really _unimportant_, so I won't bother you. I'm just going to leave." I looked nervously at the door that was blocked, by him. "So, um, yeah." I looked back at the door, gesturing for him to unlock it.

"No, tell me, it's_ fine_, I _probably_ wouldn't mind." He smiled sweetly, carrying out the "probably".

"I'm just going to mother fucking leave now!" I growled. Then adding, "Jesus, Gerard!" under my breath. I went wide-eyed, realizing what I had said. He looked down at me, amused, hand held on the butt of the ray gun, ready to pull it out.

"I'm sorry!" I laughed nervously. "Slip-ups, you know, oops!" He, ever so slowly, pulled out his ray gun. _He won't _actually hurt_ you!_ I screamed at myself, trying to get my breathing under control. He laughed.

"I never understood why you get so nervous around me." He sighed. "I just remembered why." He shook his head, disappointedly. "Everywhere but the head, and the heart. Gotta make it count, right?" I stayed still, frozen. _He wouldn't. Surely even if he wanted to he couldn't because of Jet Star…_ But that's why I was always afraid to be alone with him…because Jet Star _**isn't**_ here. His ray gun was trained on me.

"Y-your not going to." I stuttered.

"Then why are you stuttering and shaking?"

"I-I, um, well…" I averted my gaze, not looking at him. "You can't. What would Jet Star say?" He looked at me, his amusement growing.

"Probably 'darn it, Poison! Not another one!'" I gulped, very visibly.

"Another…"I tried to make it sound as nonchalant as possible, failing horribly. "Another o-one?" He nodded.

"Yep!" _Oh god! He's fucking proud!_

"Oh, I'm uh, right…wasn't I leaving?" I gestured towards the door.

"A week." I looked up from the door, confused. "A week, its been, and your so afraid of me, you can't be near me alone, as if I were the dark, and you were the kid." I shivered. That's almost exactly what it was, except he was just the _monster_ hiding in the dark.

"Monster." I looked down embarrassed.

"Excuse me?"

"If you want a comparison, you're the monster in the dark, and I'm the kid."

"Your right!" He stated, feigning shock. "The scared, helpless little kid, who doesn't have mom, or a gun, to protect her." I looked up at him.

"W-what?"

"You're the sad little eighteen year-old kid, who doesn't have a mom because she's dead, and doesn't have a dad, because he left when he found out his girlfriend was pregnant. The wanna-be killjoy, who doesn't have a ray gun, or a name, but has the nerve to walk around with the rest of us. The scared little kid, with no parents, no ray gun, and who's afraid of the monster in the dark." Tears brimmed my eyes, and I collapsed on the ground, my legs sprawled half under me.

"Why?" I demanded. Why did he touch _that_ subject? I heard him step closer, but didn't care to move. He was right wasn't he? _Pathetic. That's what I am._ I had my hair covering my face, as so he couldn't see me cry, as I desperately wished that she wasn't dead, and that he never left. I felt something come in contact with my week-old ray gun shot, on my right calf. I cried out clutching it.

"That's what you are, Laura." I looked up at him, through my thick black hair, and watered eyes. Then he shook his head at me. "Disgusting Failure." I looked back down, willing myself to be quiet, putting pressure on my bleeding-again wound. "You want a Killjoy name? You want to be like us a fucking _week_ after you got off the pills? That's your fucking name. Disgusting Failure." I closed my eyes. _Don't think about it._ I willed myself. _Pretend you don't hear him, and he'll leave you alone. _I hadn't noticed, him walk back over, from his prowl around the room. Hands pried mine away from my leg.

"Stop it!" I shouted, but my voice was strained.

"Lets have a looks-y, shall we?" I shook my head.

"Stop it." It was a whisper. Nothing happened, for a while, he just held my hands away from my leg, letting the blood flow onto the floor. Confused, I attempted to make him free my hands, but he wouldn't let go. Every time I struggled, the harder his grip got, until I felt blood trickle down from my wrists. Everything was silent, except for my heavy breathing and sobbing. Finally, he let go, surprising me. For a moment I was frozen. Not being able to see him, I trusted my gut that he was done, until I heard him cock his ray gun. I closed my eyes, again. _He _won't_ do it._ I tried, but I was past convincing myself. Pain blossomed through my leg, as Party Poison re-shot the back of of it, in the exact same place. I screamed, clutching it again, the blood, drenching my hands and sweat drenching my forehead. I couldn't hear anything except my own ear-piercing scream. The tears flowed over and over again, my cheeks soaking with salty water. When I did stop screaming, my breath was labored, my throat ripped open and sore, my leg feeling as if it were on fire, and my mother running around in my mind, reminding me of how pathetic I was. I heard a knocking on the door, and the shouts of a worried Jet Star.

"Poison? Laura?" He demanded, pounding on the door. "What happened? Poison!" Party Poison came in front of me, leaning in. I flinched back, feeling his breath in my face.

"Get up!" He hissed in my ear. I shook my head.

"I can't." I whispered back. He sighed heavily, grabbing hold of my arm, and yanking me to my feet. I cut off a scream, by biting lip. I bit tighter, until the scream left my throat. I un-clenched my teeth off of my bottom lip, feeling blood gush from the teeth marks. I gasped, trying not touch my foot to the ground, and clung to the bed for support. Party Poison unlocked the door, and opened it.

"Poison, what the hell?" He demanded angrily. "What happened to her?" He ran to my side, prodding me. I pushed him away.

"I'm – fine" I breathed, with difficulty.

"What did you _do_?" He demanded angrily, advancing on him. He raised his hands in defense.

"I helped her, she needed it." I said nothing as I watched them, breathing hard, and trying not to sway _too_ much. Jet Star snarled, running back across the room to me. He must have seen my struggle to stand on my right leg, because he bent down looking at it. I heard him gasp.

"Poison!" He growled. Did I mention in the last week he became sort of like a father figure to me?

"She needs to toughen up, other wise, she'll never make it out in the desert with the Dracs." He turned around to face me. "Actually, we'd be better off without her." He snarled, spitting in my face, before walking calmly out the door, as if nothing had happened.


	4. A Test

I sat in the sand, looking out at even more sand. Party Poison's words danced around, violently, in my head. _'We would be better off without her.'_ The thing that disturbed me the most though, was he was right, they would be better off, because I don't know anything about living in the zones, or fighting, or even being a fucking rebel! I winced as I remembered the mocking "name" he gave me, 'Disgusting Failure'. I sighed aloud, ignoring my throbbing, and now bandaged, leg, and stood on my feet. I started to limp towards back in the direction I came. Eventually the diner came into view, the N and R missing, leaving it to read, "DIE". I walked up to the building, about to reach for the handle to one of the doors, when I felt a cold metal press against my neck. _Fuck._ I slowly turned around, the first thing I see, being a white uniform. A Draculoid. I fully turned managing to crouch down, and sweep it's legs out from under it, and making a run for it. I ran back into the desert as fast as I could, but the limp I had made that difficult. A burning sensation crept into my leg, as I ripped open the wound from running. The ground hit me fast, as the Drac advanced.

"Shit!" I cursed aloud, trying to regain my feet. I looked up at the Drac, it was so close, and I felt trapped. I had no ray gun, and a limp. _I'm so fucking screwed! _I thought with dread, as the Drac stood above me. I jumped to my feet, even though it was _still_ looming over me, being ten-times taller than me. It held it's ray gun at my head, and I reacted fast (as fast as I could), and smacked the ray gun out of it's gloved hands. I tried to swipe it's feet out again, but it jumped, and punched me into the ground. I groaned, grabbing for the gun beside me, but felt something crush my hand. I yanked my hand out from under the it's boot, jumping up onto my feet. It kicked me down again, making me fall on my back. I scooted away, looking up at the Drac horrified. Then a thought struck me. _Haven't I been waiting for some training? An actual fight compared to Party Poison's and mine?_ A smile crept onto my face, and the fear dissipated, leaving adrenaline in its wake. I started to crawl away, a plan in my head. I felt a hand wrap around my ankle. _Yeah, that's right. _I thought. It started to drag me backwards, as I kicked and screamed, not even thinking about who would hear me. Finally it stopped dragging me, and I turned around, catching it off guard, and kicked it in the face. It stumbled backwards, surprised. Taking this bought time, I kicked it in the face, a second time, with as much strength as I could manage, also managing to pick up it's ray gun, pointing it right between the eyes on it's masked face.

"I got some moves!" I laughed, aloud, whilst pulling the trigger. Nothing happened. I looked down at the gun surprised, pulling the trigger again. The beam that was supposed to come shooting out, never did. I looked back down at the Drac, scared. It got up, and I could hear it laughing, which sent chills down my spine. I looked back to the gun, backing up. I pulled the trigger again, but nothing came out. I panicked, confused. The Drac stepped forwards, as I inched nervously backwards. I stopped, wondering how long I could fight with my leg. Then I realized, _Not very long, then I'll either be dead, or back on the drugs._ The thought made me shudder. I don't want to be mindless again. I gulped, looking back at the diner, _Maybe I can make it._ I looked at the Drac again, and at the new ray gun in it's hand. I dashed past it for the diner, just getting away, when it grabbed for me. I was a foot away, when I tumbled down, covering my injury with my hand. _Shit, shit!_ I thought, glancing nervously at my approaching opponent. He reached me, just as I managed to get up. I went to run for the diner again, I could have made it, but was grabbed back. I elbowed it in the face, hoping it would loose it's grip, but no luck.

"You bastards don't give up!" I growled. "Jet Star! Fun Ghoul!" I sure as hell wasn't going to call the brothers to come help me. They'd probably watch and laugh as I struggled! Then I heard a familiar voice in my ear.

"What's the matter? Why didn't you call me for help? I'm right here." The grip on my arm let go, as I turned around. The gloved hand removed the mask. The first thing I saw was bright red hair.

"The fuck…?" I exclaimed confused. Then, realization hit me. "You've got to be fucking kidding me! You son-of-a-bitch!" I yelled, throwing my arms up in anger. "I thought I was going to go back to that fucking place, doped up like I used to!"

"Aww, what's the matter?" He taunted in a kid voice. "Did I scare you?"

"Yes, you fucking scared me! I swear to _god_, I'll fucking kill you!"

"Well if means anything, you did good." He raised his hands in defense.

"Party Poison!"

"What?" He asked, a cocky smirk planted on his lips.

"Why can't you leave me alone? Why is it **me**…" I pointed roughly at my chest. "That you torment? Why are you punishing me?" I felt tears swarming in my vision, but I blinked them back, determined not to make a fool of myself again. "What did _**I **_do?" He looked taken aback.

"This was just a _test_!" I slapped him in the face, causing his head to snap back.

"That's not what I'm talking about!" I growled. "When you _locked me in a room_ and_ shot me_!" I was screaming now, and for once in my life, not afraid of him. "When you talked about _**my mother**_…" I felt the tears come back, but they were gone in two seconds, replaced by fire. "As if you knew my life, as if you knew her, and my father, but you know _**nothing**_ about them!" He took a step back, but I took one forward. "And your right! I'm fucking eighteen, who _just_ got of Better Living's fucking drugs, and never got a _chance_ to live in the desert or fight, so it's _**not my fucking fault**_!" I jabbed his chest. "_And_, I've never fought before, so I did pretty well _kicking your ass!_ If that ray gun had worked, you would have been _dead_! So stop _**targeting**_ me!" I took a deep breath, and turning around, pulling up my pant sleeve, and carefully moving the bandage. "You see that? You did _that_!" I knew what it looked like: a scary pale around the outer edges, a deep purple beneath that, and an ugly red on the edge of the wound, while the shot itself was a concerning black. "And I could run, and kick, and fight! So back the _fuck_ off, or you'll _fucking_ regret it!" I huffed, getting up, and striding towards the diner.

"But I-…" I put my hand up, stopping him.

"Shut up." And with that I walked into the diner, leaving him outside.


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTESorry D:

_**ATTENTION READERS!:**_

_**I MIGHT NOT BE POSTING STORIES FOR A WHILE, AS I'M TRYING TO WRITE A BOOK TO PUBLISH. I WILL ADMIT IT MIGHT BE A LONG TIME, BUT I HAVE NOT ABANDONED THEM, BUT I MIGHT NOT POST, I WILL, HOWEVER, POST WHEN I AM STUCK ON MY BOOK AND WILL CONTINUE WITH ONE OF THOSE, BUT DO NOT EXPECT AN UPDATE FOR A LONG TIME! I WILL COME AND READ, BUT WILL NOT BE ABLE TO WRITE OTHERS! I'M TRULY SORRY, BUT I REALLY WANT THIS PROJECT TO SUCCEED, I WILL MISS YOU ALL, BUT IF MY BOOK COMES OUT YOU CAN READ IT? IT PROBABLY WON'T HAPPEN, BUT HEY…A GIRL'S GOTTA HAVE GOALS! X} GOODBYE MY LOVES!**_


End file.
